<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad in Blue by grcxefallcn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634286">Bad in Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grcxefallcn/pseuds/grcxefallcn'>grcxefallcn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer x Gabriel Modern series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dominion (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Street Artist! Gabriel, cop!Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grcxefallcn/pseuds/grcxefallcn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Responding to an incoming call, Nick Vaught ( Lucifer ) is surprised and disgusted to see what his fellow officers have done to Gabriel, finally reaching the end of his rope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer x Gabriel Modern series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad in Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing the call go out, a normal disturbance call, Nick immediately recognized the area as one of Gabriel’s stomping grounds. Packing up his office, Nick called in route and made his way back out to his cruiser. The others in the precinct, seeing the look on his face, made no offer to ride along with him. It was no secret that Vaught and Gabriel had a connection. No matter the situation, the senior officer was always the one to deal with the street artist, mostly at Gabriel’s insistence.</p><p>	Upon arrival to the scene, what he saw caused his blood to boil. Rather than having him in cuffs and at least in the car, two officers had him bound to the pole of a nearby street sign. All but sliding into the open parking space, Vaught got of his car, slamming the door closed. “What the hell is going on here?!”</p><p>	“No worries officer, we have everything under control.” The officer that spoke up, obviously just off rookie status, if the way he held himself was any indication, turned to look at Vaught with a smirk. “Just some local street trash deciding he wanted to get feisty with the law.” The second officer made no attempt to hide his chuckle at the comment, arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at Gabriel.</p><p>	“This is under control? You have him bound to a sign pole!”</p><p>	“We told read him his rights and attempted to smooth the situation and he attempted to attack us, sir.”</p><p>	Looking down at Gabriel, seeing the bruises and cuts that littered what little skin he could see, brought a low growl from him. “Yeah, I don’t think so. The injuries are defensive, not offensive. He’s coming with me.” Walking over to him, Nick pulled out his cuff keys to unlock the cuffs to help Gabriel up.</p><p>	“Sir, this is not your jurisdiction, you can’t just waltz in here!” The younger of the two placed a hand on Vaught’s shoulder to pull him back, prompting a reaction from the senior officer. Without missing a beat, Nick stood up and lashed out, hand gripping the boy’s wrist.</p><p>	“If you want to keep this hand attached to where it’s supposed to be, I suggest you not touch me again because if you do, we’re gonna have a problem.” His voice was low, underlying threat echoing in his words before the let the boy go. “Now, you say this isn’t my jurisdiction. The call came out in my area, but it seems convenient that Mr. Bilks has been moved a good three streets away from that. Now I know that Mr. Bilks doesn’t run from us. He likes to mouth off, sure, but he doesn’t run because he knows what happens to those that do, much like everyone else. Meaning someone moved him over here. Am I wrong? And bear in mind, that if you lie, I’ll have your badges so fast your heads will spin.”</p><p>	The two officers lost their smirks, eyes training themselves down to the ground, neither seeming to keen on answering his question. After a moment of receiving no response, Nick moved back to Gabriel, kneeling down to his side and uncuffing him.</p><p>	“…V, I-“</p><p>	Nick just shook his head, gently helping him off the ground before turning back to the other two officers. “Now, you say he caused a disturbance. Fine, then I place him under arrest, meaning he’s under my custody. You two can leave.” Hand resting on Gabriel’s shoulder, Vaught led him away from the two and back to his car, stopping just a few steps away. “Oh, and be expecting a call from your captain. I’m making a report of this. You two will both be lucky if they assign you to beat duty when I’m finished.”</p><p>	Opening the passenger door of his car, he helped Gabriel to get in before getting into the drivers’ seat. “Gabriel… are you okay?” he questioned, placing his keys in the ignition, starting the car and pulling away from the street. The other didn’t say anything for a moment, looking down at his hands.</p><p>	“Am… Am I gonna go to jail?”</p><p> 	“No, you’re not. We’re gonna go back to my place and get you something for those injuries of yours. Then… we need to talk. I’m gonna make a case of this. I’ve seen the complaints you’ve filed, seen that nothing’s been done. I… no. We’re going to change that.”</p><p>	Gabriel’s eyes shot up, blinking in surprise at the officer.</p><p>	“I need you to trust me, Gabriel. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>	“V… if it will get those assholes out of uniform and punished like they deserve… then yes.”</p><p>	“Then it looks like we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>